Unfortunate Scarlet Mansion Incident
by Some NEET
Summary: It seems someone has taken the Scarlet Devil and the sister, and Sakuya doesn't have any memory of the incident. With Meiling accompanying her, will she be able to rescue them? Much less, find the culprit? K , but it might have to be changed to T later.
1. Chapter 1  A Lost Precious Someone

**I don't own any characters in this story, they all belong to ZUN. Except a few cameo appearances, but that's for another chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I...I...what happened? Where's the mistress? Is she okay? What about the sister?<em>**

I couldn't see very well, but it looked like one of two doors were knocked to the ground, I could see a throne but...oh, so this was the mistress's throne room. But what happened? I felt very weak, as if I had been fighting someone, looks like my dress is a bit tattered. I slowly stood up, stumbling a bit though.

**_Why am I so tired?_**

My eyes were clearing up, I could see some broken dishes on the ground.

_**Is it just me, or does the mansion seem, a little empty? Oh! What am I standing here for!**_

I perked up a bit and started out through the broken door. I walked through the scarlet hallway, passing through many doors. I came across a window and peeked out. It looked pretty dark out.

_**Maybe I should check on Miss Patchouli, the library is just a little away.**_

I kept walking, until I my foot hit something, I looked down. It was one of the fairy maids, she looked pretty beat up, nothing serious though, but she was unconscious. I carefully stepped over her.  
>I kept walking until I came to two big cherry wood doors. I slowly pushed them and walked inside.<p>

Lots of books were scattered on the floor, there were some burn marks on some tables and bookcases, a single candle was flickering. I looked around me, until I heard a familiar voice,  
>"Mu...kyu..." I ran towards the voice, search around some tables, and then I looked under one and found the librarian. Her clothes were torn and a little burnt, her glasses looked broken,<p>

"Miss Patchouli?" I murmured, "Are you alright? What...hapened here?"

"Huh? S-Sakua-san? A-all of a sudden an arrow flew by, the- " Patchouli fell silent. Luckily it seems she only fell unconscious.

_**I should probably go check for Flandre. Wait, where's Koakuma? Oh well, I'll probably run into her later.**_

__I ran through the halls heading for the basement stairs, passing by a few hurt fairy maids along the way. I stopped for a second in front of a room, I walked inside. It was one of the many closets, it mostly had first-aid items. I opened a drawer and took out a box with some bandages and such inside. Better safe than sorry, right?

With that I ran back out and continued my way to my destination. I eventually arrived, and slowed down. I slowly and cautiously opened up the door. It felt a little bit chilly in here. I started descending the staires until...what? Something powdery was on the ground. I should probably avoid breathing that in...just in case. I stared at it for a few seconds and then continued down the stairs and into the room. It had a light pink carpet, and the room was filled with luxury furniture and stuffed animals. I remember we had it enchanted so it wouldn't be too easy for the sister to break. I scanned the whole room. Just as I thought.

Flandre was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and headed back upstairs.

_**What am I to do?**_ I thought. **_I wonder if Chi-I mean, Meiling is at the gate._**

I hurried through the halls again, turning around some corners, more fairy maids on the floor, I eventually made it to the Foyer.

I pulled the huge doors open, stepped outsite, and closed them shut. I walked down the pathway, looking around at the scenery until I reached the gate. Meiling was on her knees with her hand on her forehead, she looked pretty confused. I headed toward her and held out a hand.

"Ow...I felt like I hit my head pretty hard." The guard took my hand and barely stood up.

"Do you have any idea of what happened?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I was standing here guarding the gate, when out of nowhere I was hit really hard by something and I guess I passed out."

I looked around for what it could have been and I found a little piece of some kind of danmaku. I held it up for both of us to see, and not that I got a better look of it, it kind of looked like...both of our faces were pure red after we noticed the shape. I set it back down. I started speaking,

"M-Meiling, come on. We need to find the culprit. The one who took the mistress and the sister."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Meiling saluted, "Oh ya!" I looked at her while she started to pull something out,"Ta da!"

She held two blue overalls, one with a red shirt underneath and the other green, there were two matching hats and-wait a second...

"Meiling! This is no time to be playing around!" The guard giggled a bit.

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"No! We need to focus on rescuing the mistresses!"

"Pretty please?"

"I'm not going to take you if you keep doing that." I glared at her, about a minute passed by. Meiling dropped the clothes and sighed.

"Fine..."

All of a sudden, it felt like someone was watching us, and it looked like Chin-I mean Meiling noticed too. We looked around, and then saw one of the bushes move. We turned to it, I took out my knives and stop watch, just to be ready, and Meiling was in a fighting pose, we waited.

We heard a little more rustling and then a whimper. Guess she realized she's been caught, huh? There was more rustling, and then we sensed it, she was trying to get away.

I activated my pocketwatch, time stopped, I made my move. I hopped over the gate and landed on the otherside, and walked over to the bush we saw rustling. I held my knives firmly.

**_Ready...now!_**

Time unfroze. On the other side of the gate I could see Meiling looking around her, and then realized what I had done. I saw the girl come out of the bush, she had black hair with a set of rabbit ears, a pink dress.

"Going somewhere?" I questioned her. She jerked around, looking very shocked. I then noticed she also wore a carrot necklace. I folded my arms, gazing down on her. She laughed a little nervously. The little rabbit knew just as well as I did, that she wasn't going to get off the hook very easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Done! Wow, that was pathetic. Just over 1,00 words. . Now I feel like I was lazy or something. Oh well, I just need more practice. I started writing this fanfiction, since I left my flash drive with my other story at my cousins. ^^' So if you were waiting for the next chapter (which I HIGHLY doubt you were), I'm soooo sorry! Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter soon. Just need a thirty minute break or so. I'm thinking of uploading every two days. How does that sound? Well, hope you enjoyed this~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Little Earth Rabbit

**Wow! I can't believe I waited this long to upload the second chapter! I had it done, just not posted. Sorry to keep you waiting. ^^'**

**Wait, who's waiting for the second chapter anyway? Last time I checked no one really reads my stories (not like I care. I just like writing). Hm...anyway, here it is.**

* * *

><p>The small rabbit gulped. "Now, now, no need to get upset. I can explain everything..." I glared at her and asked,<p>

"What is your name?"  
>"That's none of your business!"<br>I bent down to her level and held up my knives. I repeated,  
>"What is your name?" The rabbit was quiet at first, then she spoke,<br>"Okay, okay, you win. The name's Tewi." Tewi held out her hand and was smiling. I hesitated at first, but then shook her hand. What kind of girl was this? She had just been caught and now she's all smiling?

"So, Tewi. I doubt it, but are you the one who took the mistresses and ransacked the mansion?"  
>"W-what? No! Not me! I was just ordered to be on the look out!"<br>I looked over at Meiling, who had jumped over the gate. Well Tewi certanly is a better look out than her.  
>"Well, do you mind telling us who it is?" Tewi looked away, sweating a little. She bit her lip, she took a breath and said,<br>"I...I can't tell you. S-someone that I can't say used a...a..I can't say what this is either, but let's just say something was used on my so I cannot tell you."  
>What kind of joke is that? Obviously it's a trick. Why that little...<br>I grabbed her by her collar, "You take us to her and we'll spare your life." The rabbit was still, and then gave a slight nod.  
>"Well, follow me and we'll get there quickly. Oh, and for your information, the only reason I'm helping you is because I'm bored. In fact, that's why I was the one keeping an eye out." She smiled and took flight.<br>China and I followed her- er, I mean Meiling and I followed her. We flew over Misty Lake, which was looking very still. As if it were dark ice. We kept flying, actually we were flying pretty slow. I decided to speed up a bit, and then Tewi and Meiling decided to fly faster too. The sooner we get there, the sooner the young mistresses will be saved. I just realized that we had left Patchouli and Koakuma. Well, they can start fixing up the place while we're gone.

Minutes and minutes passed by, until I felt something cold. Kind of like a cold breeze, except there wasn't any wind. Meiling looked kind of tired, and Tewi didn't show much expression. Guess only I felt it. Strange...well, it's probably not important. I shrugged it off and kept soaring. That was when I saw something in the corner of my eye. A blue ice like glow is what it looked like. I stopped, and asked,

"Did you guys see what that was?"

Meiling looked as if she had just woken up and responded,

"H-huh? No, didn't see anything."

"You're probably just seeing things. Come one, you wanna get there as soon as possible, don't you?" Tewi told me.

Maybe I was. You know, I think I'm just taking this too seriously. I'll just forget about it. Whatever it was, it probably isn't worth my time anyway.

"Hi there! Whatcha doin?" I heard a voice, but decided to ignore it. It's probably coming from whatever that strange blue light was.

"Hello? Can't you hear me?" I kept ignoring her. Whoever, or whatever it is, is certainly getting on my nerves.

"How dare you ignore me! Don't you know who I am?" It looked like Meiling and Tewi heard her this too, as they turned their heads to the voice. I did the same. "You better be scared, 'cause you three are going to get a good beating for ignoring me!"

Oh, not her. As if we hadn't had to deal with her enough...

* * *

><p><strong>You know who it is, I know who it is, that pencil on the ground knows who it is, but if you don't recognize the- *stopped by spoiler cops* okay, I guess it <em>would <em>be too obvious if I said that. You know, this chapter is short. That frustrates me, I wanna make them longer. Maybe I can make the next one longer. Well, I'm going to go play Solitaire now a.k.a. continue not having much of a life. **


End file.
